


Prime Time Slot

by Some_Cookie_Crumbz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But mostly just fun Kinky Times, F/M, Kinks will be listed in Notes at the start of each Chapter, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camshow au, well okay there's a LITTLE bit of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cookie_Crumbz/pseuds/Some_Cookie_Crumbz
Summary: Collection of fics about Hunk, Pidge and Keith balancing their poly-amorous relationship, school pressures, maintaining social lives, and balancing a popular Cam Show online to help make a little extra scratch. This fic will be mostly Porn with just a little, tiny bit of plot.





	Prime Time Slot

**Author's Note:**

> Included in this Chapter is: Threesome (M/F/M), Lingerie, Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Oral Sex (Fellatio), Hand Jobs, Use of Toys, Orgasm Denial, BDSM Elements (Male Doms w/ Fem Sub), Light Humiliation, Begging, Vaginal Intercourse involving Double Penetration, Hints of Light Overstimulation and Creampie.

Saturday nights were always a blast in their comfy little apartment.

Not to say that every other night of the week wasn’t a fun one for she and her boyfriends, because most nights were pretty great. Well, okay, correction; every night except for Wednesday nights were pretty awesome. Between the three of them each having at least three classes as well as short shifts at their miserable jobs – Hunk taking the cake with a shift started at 5 in the morning, going until noon, and then four classes distributed between 1:30 and 7 that evening, meaning he didn’t typically get home until after 8 – all three of them were more than content to spend the rest of the night in. They’d wait until everyone was home, order some cheap takeout from the little Mom-and-Pop Chinese place two blocks away, chow down, and typically end up passing out hard before the clock chimed 10. Other than that, though, most nights were spent watching competition television shows and debating.

So far, she liked the  _ Hell’s Kitchen _ watch sessions the best. It was great watching Hunk lose his shit over the incompetence of supposed-professionals and Keith get progressively more irritated by the constant shit-talk by the contestants regarding their teammates. She just enjoyed watching the pure lunacy that occurred on screen and how her lovers reacted to it. Then again, most nights it was fun to just settle in and watch TV with them. Sci-Fi shows were always a blast, given that all of them were researching different forms of science in college.

But Saturday nights… Saturday nights were something entirely different.

Sunday was the only day that all three of them had off together without any obligations; no work, no school, no nothing. This allowed them to have a little fun on Saturday nights without having to worry about being up and about the next morning. She liked how they got to have the time to unwind after the constant buzz of the five days prior. She glanced over her shoulder at a loud, eruption of cackling from the couch to her left.

“What the  _ actual fuck _ ?” Keith howled, throwing his head back and nearly dropping his Switch controller. “I was  _ on the edge _ !  _ I grabbed it _ !”

Beside him, Hunk was nearly doubled over in laughter. “Y-You can’t-! You can’t dethrone  _ the King _ , baby~!” He managed to wheeze out, flexing at the paler man enthusiastically.

She released a small snort of her own as she pulled her hair free from her hair tie and shook it out, watching as Keith playfully shoved the other in retaliation. Hunk had gotten Keith big into fighting games in general, though there was certainly a big affinity for the Super Smash Brothers games. Unlike Keith and their friend Lance, the competition between the two was always just playful banter, a teasing give and take that she’d seen dissolve into laughter and cuddles more times than not. She carefully stretched in her chair before stealing a glance at the clock on her computer.

Ah, it was already 7:16. Time to start getting everything set up for show time at 8.

“Okay, boys,” She mused, closing her computer and pushing away from the kitchen table, “time to start getting ready. You guys can probably get one more round in while I get the cameras set up.”

They perked up before stealing a glance at one another. “You sure? We can turn off and help with set up,” Hunk offered, getting ready to back out of the paused screen.

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, you two are three and three right now; winner gets to pick what options we leave open in the chat tonight,” She said while heading toward the hallway, pausing to offer them a teasing wink and scampering away.

Their apartment was a two bed, one bath unit, with the other room being used solely for the purpose of housing two desks for school purposes. They didn’t really have any specific rhyme or reason behind the desks, and the room as a whole was a cluster between Pidge’s assortment of disassembled computers, Hunk’s latest engine rebuild, and Keith’s assortment of plant experiments on the small bookcase across from the window and hanging from the ceiling. It was strange and had made her friends Allura and Nadia tilt their heads in bemusement multiple times, but the room somehow managed to work for them. They all always knew where everything in the room was when they needed it.

Their bedroom, meanwhile, was kept relatively immaculate. No help from Pidge herself, though. Keith had a tendency to be a bit of a neat freak and Hunk liked to keep certain work areas of his well-organized and tidy. The kitchen was the first one that came to mind, since he tended to do the most cooking between the three of them, but he also liked having the room organized. If he knew where all his clothes were, after all, he could sneak in one or two hits on the snooze button. She herself tended to leave things out, mind constantly jumping from project to project, but she’d tried to do better since she, Hunk and Keith had begun their relationship. She didn’t want them to feel like they were always having to clean up after her, or having to pick the fights over her things getting moved this way or that.

It was part of the reason why, despite being touched by the offer to help, she’d turned them down. She knew exactly how she liked to have the cameras for the show set up, where all the different cables and connectors were located, and how to set up the lighting for optimal effect and view. She’d gotten it down to a science and it took her less than ten minutes to get everything set up to her desired specifications. She stepped back, setting her hands on her hips and beaming at how she’d gotten everything pointed towards the bed, before leaning over to the desk and plucking up a small triangular-shaped object. She gently pressed a little button on the top and a small black triangle on one end lit up with a pale blue-green light. It slowly lifted itself from her hand before starting to hover around, heading towards the bed and hovering in the position that would allow it full view.

She had designed the mini-camera herself, so that it could get various different angles and move at a somewhat independent way. It worked out rather well, considering the viewers seemed to enjoy some of the angles they were able to get with it. She turned and set up the little screen they used to track their donations then jumped when there was the warmth of another figure pressing against her.

A pair of dark arms suddenly appeared just over her shoulders, the hands angling to make a rectangle. “Hmm… Does the scene look properly set, Miss Director?” Hunk asked, putting on an intentionally awful posh accent.

“But of course. I set it up myself, after all,” She laughed, tilting her head up and over to steal a quick kiss. His hands shifted, one moving to settle over her hip while the other molded along her jawline to angle her head better for the kiss. “So, who ended up winning your match?”

“I did,” Keith mused, sliding in beside Hunk to press a quick peck to her cheek. He moved to step away but she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back over, tilting her head to get a peck on the lips. “So greedy.” He teased lightly, giving her another quick peck before she released his shirt and let him head over to the computer.

“You only have yourselves to blame; I wouldn’t have such high expectations if you didn’t continue to raise the bar,” She hummed back. “Oh, and I got the chat started up. The cameras aren’t up and going yet, but if there’s any polls or questions you wanted to pose, you can get those in now.”

Hunk chuckled a bit as she turned back to him, chasing him by leaning up on her tiptoes. She couldn’t reach him, though, so instead she settled for resting her chin against his chest and pouting up at him. “You know you love how much we spoil you,” He mused, shifting to give her a small peck on the forehead. “And, just for the record, he only won because I let him. It’s been a while since he’s had the reins so I figure it’s his call how things go for tonight.”

“Hey, I won that fight fair and square!” Keith protested.

Hunk flashed him a bland look. “You picked Marth,”

“You picked  _ Marth _ ? Everyone knows he’s  _ broken as fuck _ ,” Pidge snorted, casting an inquiring look over her shoulder at him.

He pinned her with a look of his own in return. “Keep pushing your luck, Pidgeon;  _ I’m _ in charge of your fate tonight,” He said.

“Bring it, you filthy edge lord. I  _ know _ how to deal with  _ you _ ,” She goaded.

“Get something in her mouth and quiet her down, Hunk,” Keith huffed back before starting to get the polls and questions taken care of before they went live. They liked to give their viewers some amount of input on what they were getting to see, after all.

Hunk offered him a playful salute before turning her back to him, giving her lower lip a playful, teasing nibble before kissing her proper. She purred and opened her mouth to him, surging forward to explore when he did the same in turn. She slid one hand up along his chest through his shirt, grazing her nails as she went and delighting in the little shudder she coerced out of him. He rumbled softly, his hand on her hip slipping lower to grope her ass, squeezing and hoisting her up a bit higher and closer. She moved with him as he slid his thigh between her legs and pressed up against her.

She keened and rocked back into him, delighting in how the fabric of her clothes pressed up against her. Hunk let out a low, amused chuckle. “You’re feeling pretty eager tonight, huh?” He mumbled, pulling back from the kiss.

“Something like that,” She hummed softly, settling her hands on his shoulders. Keith clacked away at the computer in the corner before poking his head up and looking over curiously.

“Anything either of you want to remove from the table immediately, other than the usual?” He asked.

“Nothing’s coming to mind,” She answered.

“Same here,” Hunk agreed, his hands gliding down along her sides. He chuckled as he watched his hands glide down along her, fingers almost touching, and she felt herself preen a bit. She always loved when she remembered how much bigger than her both her boys were, yet how snuggly she had them wrapped around her little finger. “You’re so small.”

“I’m not small; I’m fun-sized,” She purred back, waggling her eyebrows. He laughed outright and a small snort escaped Keith, settled in and typing again. He gave her sides a playful little squeeze, earning a small squeak from her. “Don’t tease me!”

“Sorry, teasing is on the menu,” He hummed, leaning in to give her a small peck before letting his fingers curl under the hem of her shirt.

She smirked as he started to tug upwards. “Are you so sure you’ll be the ones doing the teasing?” She mused, lifting her arms as he pulled the shirt up higher, her stomach churning in giddiness as she awaited the reactions.

“God Lord,” Hunk wheezed, her shirt falling from his fingers soundlessly.

Keith made a noise of interest from where he was uploading the poll of options to the pre-show chat before turning around to see what had caused such a reaction from Hunk. “Holy shit,” He agreed, licking his lips before pressing one hand over his mouth.

She could feel herself preening as she shifted, shimmying out of her khaki shorts herself, and then flopping over to sit on the edge of the bed. She leaned back, keeping herself propped up by setting her hands on the mattress behind her to really show off to give them the full effect.

She wasn’t a big fan of lingerie, if she was honest, but she knew Keith and Hunk were both fond of it. Mostly it was the pair of them that were rocking the sexy attire - because Keith looked amazing in thigh-high stockings and Hunk could rock satin panties with lacy garters like no tomorrow – but she’d been coerced into picking up her current little set on clearance at their friend Lotor’s suggestion. He had insisted it’d be a pleasant little surprise for her boys whenever she opted to spring it on them and Pidge, unable to ever skip a chance to leave her men salivating, eagerly slapped the goods on the counter. It was simple - just a matching lace bralette and panties - but there were details about it that she thought stood out. It was a dark, emerald green tint that complimented her features pretty well, with a bow in the center between her breasts. The panties had been tied on at her hips using silky strands of ribbon that matched the bow on the top. It had taken her nearly twenty minutes to get the bows tied so they were even and looked good, leaving her feeling flustered at her own perfectionism over something so trivial.

Judging by the hungry, roving eyes tracing every inch of her, though, it hadn’t been in vain.

“You like?” She mused, tilting her head at them and letting her grin turn more mischievous.

“Have you been wearing that  _ all day _ ?” Keith rasped out as he abandoned the computer to join them and get a closer look for himself.

She laughed and shook her head. “ _ God, no _ ! Can you imagine me wearing  _ this _ at  _ work _ ? Getting up and down on ladders all day, counting inventory? It would have probably gotten lose and chaffed!”

“Could you imagine what would have happened if it came undone while you were at work?” Hunk said, seeming to finally have come back to the situation. He smirked and reached down to take her hand and help her to stand again. “Having to run off to retie it all the time… Hoping that no one notices the little silk strands hanging out of the bottom of your shorts… Having all of them find out what a dirty little girl you are.” He mused, twirling her around playfully to give he and Keith a shot of each inch of her.

“We should leave this on her,” Keith grumbled lowly, slipping one finger under the thin strap of the bralette, smoothing over the skin as she stopped her little twirl. “At least for now. Share this view with our audience and see what they think.”

Hunk hummed his approval of the idea, his hand sliding down along her arm to settle on her hip. He curled his fingers into the flesh and pulled her flush against him again, dipping his head to press a kiss to her mouth. She tilted her head and returned it eagerly, letting out a needy little whine as another form pressed up against her back, a thigh sliding between her legs and pressing up against her. When she pulled back from the kiss with Hunk, a hand on her chin tilted her head towards Keith instead. His kiss was a bit rougher and hungrier, most likely due to the fact that he’d had the least amount of physical contact so far. She purred into the kiss, shifting to nip his lower lip playfully. Her whole body shuddered as he forced his tongue into her mouth while, at the same time, Hunk dipped his head to suckle softly at her pulse.

Keith’s hand crept lower, following the line of her bralette strap, while Hunk’s continued to trail higher. Not one to be outdone, Pidge moved a bit. She spread her legs a bit wider, an open invitation, and tangled one hand in each man’s hair, giving the dark, thick locks a sharp tug and making sure to let her nails take a nice bite into the sensitive skin as well. The animalistic rumble that came from Keith’s throat caused an amused chuckle to bubble up from Hunk. “She’s got your number down pretty well, babe,” He mumbled, briefly pulling back from Pidge’s throat.

“Like you’re one to talk,” He huffed as he pulled back from the kiss, nodding his head toward the growing bulge in the other’s pants.

“Never said she didn’t know how to rile me up, now, did I?” He asked, flashing the two of them a smug grin, just as his hand cupped her through the panties. She jumped a bit before rocking into his hand, letting out a pleased little purr as he pressed the heel of his hand against her clit through the sheer material. “Also didn’t say we can’t play her game just as well as she can, either.”

Violet eyes flickered with dark mischief. “Damn right,” He agreed before kissing her again, a bit softer and more playful this time. When she tried to press into him more fervently he pulled back, earning a small whine of protest from her. He and Hunk exchanged glances before they both pulled back completely from her and gently pushed her back on to the bed. Before she could voice any kind of protest, though, they descended back upon her. Hunk’s hand returned to her crotch, fingers teasing along her slit through her dampening panties, while Keith dipped his head to press a small kiss just above the bow of her bralette, then moved to tug one of her nipples into his mouth through the material itself.

She keened and returned her hands to their hair, yanking one them both to keep herself grounded and upright.

“Bet that feels really good, doesn’t it, sweetheart?” Hunk purred softly in her ear. She let out a small whine and nodded her head, gently rutting her hips into his hand. “Such a sweet little thing when you really want it.”

“Please,” She hitched out, back arching at a particularly rough suckle from Keith paired with a firm rock from Hunk’s hand.

“Well, you asked so nicely,” He mused, shifting his hand up high and dipping it into her panties. She sucked in a sharp gasp at the first touch of a calloused thumb gliding teasingly over her clit which then melted into a shameless, open-mouth moan when he pressed more firmly and circled it. “There you go. Using your words like a good girl.” He praised, his other hand moving to gently cup the breast that Keith wasn’t mauling.

She had a snarky retort on the tip of her tongue, ready to remind them who called the shots in their bedroom, but it was changed to a throaty groan at the sensation of a finger tracing her entrance. This digit, however, was slimmer than Hunk’s, and the realization made her suddenly aware of a warm form pressed along the small of her back and ass. She glanced down to be met with the amused gaze of her other boyfriend, clearly satisfied with catching her so off guard.

She would have made some kind of playful jab about him being a filthy cheat, but she opted against it as he slowly slid the digit into her. She let her eyes slide close and lose herself in the sensation, letting her body rock and move with them on instinct. Each gently stroke of Hunk’s thumb across her nipple was met with a rough rolling between Keith’s teeth and tongue on the other, the sensations from both leaving her shuddering from the added friction the lace created. Meanwhile, each gentle pump of Keith’s finger inside of her, crooking slightly to try and find that incredibly sweet spot inside her, was partnered off with Hunk rolling her clit between his thumb and index finger on just the right side of painful pressure.

She could have come from that alone and been sated had the small chime of the computer timer not interrupted them. She’d been so close, with Keith adding a second finger and beginning to scissor them inside her.

Keith carefully detangled himself from the pair of them, pulling his fingers back and licking at them leisurely as he walked back over to the computer. “The chat has spoken,” He announced before pushing the computer chair aside and pulling out the small box kept underneath. She stole a glance over at the donation counter and had to do a double take. It wasn’t uncommon for them to make a pretty penny for their streams, but it was already pretty sizeable. They required fans donate a dollar to vote in any polls pre-stream and already they were sitting at a very pretty $259. 

“Oh, shit, are we live?” Hunk asked in surprise, reaching to carefully readjust Pidge’s panties to make sure she didn’t look completely debauched. Well, at least not yet.

“Nah, I just put a timer on so I’d know when the poll closed out. Though, it might not be a bad idea to switch over to stage names,” He answered, tossing a small bottle of lube and a hot pink vibrator on to the bed beside her. The lube he selected was the one safe for both vaginal and oral, which especially caught her attention, before she focused in on the vibrator. It was a newer one they’d only added to their slowly growing collection a few weeks back and only used two or three times, and never on camera as of yet. It was a wearable one that also had a clit stimulator added on. The shaft itself had a slight curve, angled to reach her most sensitive spot with more ease, and there were little nubs along the clit stimulator to only further the sensation. She huffed lightly as she moved to pick the vibrator up, only to have Keith swipe it out of her hands. “Nice try, Pidgeon. Tonight you’re at  _ our _ mercy.”

And then, he produced the small pink remote that went along with the vibrator and held it between himself and Hunk. “Oh, you got out this one tonight?” He mused, reaching out and taking the remote.

“You say we should test limits, right?” He asked before looking back over at her. He indicated with a small tip of his head and offered an arm to her. “Up on your knees, Pidgeon.”

She did as she was told, using his arm to help offer her some leverage as she moved. Her legs still felt a little wobbly from the previous ministrations. While she adjusted herself, Hunk took the time to carefully lube the toy up. Once she was upright, Keith carefully tugged the panties down just far enough to let Hunk slide the toy up and in to her, making sure it was comfortable settled inside her before pulling his hand away. Once that was done, Keith tugged her panties back up, but paused to give her crotch a small pat, pushing the clit stimulator up to rub against her and making her whine. She glared and smacked him in the arm while he laughed and carefully skirted back, motioning Rover over. “Asshole,” She hissed quietly, reaching back to toss some of her hair over her shoulder.

“You love it,” He mouthed back before heading over to the computer again for the pre-performance chat. They always tended to start with a short segment where they’d allow viewers to ask questions or make suggestions. Hunk chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to join Keith at the computer, skimming through the comments on the second monitor Pidge always had set up. They tried to always have whoever was starring that night do the question session while the other two monitored the comments and booted anyone being particularly nasty before they got down to business proper.

Rover beeped once, twice, thrice and the little black dot in the center of his camera flickered to a bright red. Pidge made sure to plaster on her most sultry look, setting her hands on the edge of the bed just in front of her to help make her cleavage pop. “Hello everybody~! Welcome back to the Pidgeon’s Roost,” She purred, cocking her head to the side and fluttering her lashes a bit.

She had learned that being a little flirtatious helped a lot with getting the viewers to engage more with their wallets.

“How is everybody doing tonight? Looking forward to the show?” She asked.

“User Monster_Fricker6969 says they love the outfit,” Hunk said.

She preened at the camera. “Thank you! I don’t normally wear this kind of stuff, but I figured it’d be a good way to open up our first show of the new year!”

“User CaHootsOrgy412 wants to know who’s in charge tonight,” Keith chimed in.

“Tonight, the options that were placed on the poll were Kestrel’s choices. But only because Hawk let him,” She teased.

“Watch yourself, Pidgeon; I just used the poll to determine what kind of game we were running with tonight. I still get to decide how hard and fast we want the rules to be,” He called back, his own tone a playful one.

“I suppose we’ll see, then. I didn’t get a chance to sneak a peek at the poll before we started up so it’s all a mystery to me,” She mused, shifting slightly. She normally didn’t mind doing the questions pre-show, but with the toy inside of her, she wanted to get to the fun part.

Hunk mumbled something softly to Keith, indicating a username, and he nodded. “User BlazingRod34099, first warning. Make another comment like that and you’re getting booted,” He called over, using his no-nonsense tone.

She whistled a bit, letting one hand move to slowly glide up along her thigh. “Come on, guys. We’re all just here to have a good time, right?”

“Hands back where they were, sweetheart. And make sure to keep them there until we say otherwise,” Hunk said, using his sweet but strict voice. Her hand froze where it was, fine-tuned to react to that tone. Her gaze flickered over to him and he held the remote up, quirking an eyebrow at her teasingly. She didn’t let her frustration with the unspoken threat show on her face as she turned back to the camera again.

As if to spite her, the two made her answer a few more questions while they undressed before they finally moved away from the computer and towards the set proper. Hunk stepped in front of the camera first, heading over to her left and holding up the remote. “Tonight, we’re going to take Pidgeon here on a bit of a wild ride,” He mused lightly.

“The results from the two polls were as follows; using toys and delaying her orgasm,” Keith chimed in as he moved over to her right side. Hunk curled a hand in her hair and gently tilted her head up to look at him. He was smirking at the camera but the way he was holding her poised her at eye-level with his cock, hard and thick and ready to go. She briefly entertained the idea of leaning forward to lap at the drop of pre poised at the tip but forced herself to behave. “Now, before anyone asks or protests in chat, she’ll get to orgasm. But she’s just gonna have to  _ work for it _ .”

“But we all know what a good girl she can be when she really wants something,” Hunk chimed in, “so don’t worry. Until then, though, Kestrel and I are gonna show you all just how much she’ll do to earn it.” He then glanced over at Keith before giving her hair a small tug. “Open your mouth, Pidgeon.”

She eagerly did as she was told, closing her eyes and awaiting the press of Hunk’s cock past her lips, but instead she heard a small click and then there was a very distinct sensation between her legs. The half-choked whine she released wasn’t one that she even had to play up for the sake of the camera, much to her own slight embarrassment. The satisfied grin that Hunk answered her with as he cocked his head at her told her she’d given him the response he wanted. She could hear Keith letting out an amused chuckle of his own, enjoying the silent power struggle taking place in front of him.

She should have expected as much, though. Even when Keith was the one given the reins, he just liked coming up with the plan. He’d go along for the ride and let Hunk or Pidge take the helm more times than not. She opted to behave herself, though, and made a mental note to make sure to pay it forward when she was in the driver’s seat again.

She shifted a bit, resisting the urge to rock her hips along with the slow and steady tempo of the toy pressed up against her. “There we go,” Keith praised as Hunk turned her head towards him. He was pumping his own cock in slow, languid strokes. “Follow the tempo Hawk sets for now, Pidgeon.” He mused, swallowing back a small moan of his own. She nodded before Hunk’s hand in her hair guided her forward, allowing her to suckle the head of Keith’s cock into her mouth.

“Fuck,” He hissed softly. She hummed inquisitively around him as she was pushed further down, tracing the vein along the underside with the tip of her tongue. His head tipped back and his whole body spasmed, leaving her feeling rather pleased with herself.

The satisfaction must have shown on her face, because Hunk briefly sent the vibration speed up a notch, dragging a loud and long moan from her. She dug the nails of one hand into her thigh to keep from potentially spreading her legs wide enough to rut against the mattress. It would have been great for the camera, she was sure, but might get her in more trouble. “Play nice now, Pidgeon,” Hunk chided playfully.

Keith hummed above her. “You know, Hawk,” He trailed, voice taking on that airy quality it always did when he was pleased, “it seems a little unfair she’s not giving you any attention.”

Pidge herself glanced over before moving one of her hands to gently tap the head of his cock, delighting in the sharp gasp and way it twitched excitedly. “Think you might be right, Kestrel,” He groaned lowly, picking up the lube and popping the cap. She held her hand out expectantly as he squeezed a generous amount into her waiting palm. Hunk always had this tendency to use way more lube than was necessary, simply out of concern for her comfort.

Aside from that, though, her comfort was ignored for a good while after.

Hunk controlled the pace she took with Keith’s cock in her mouth with his grip on her hair, but it was the vibrator that dictated how she treated it, experimenting with the different functionalities and seeing how well she could adjust to match. The hand around Hunk’s cock, though, she was allowed to have more control. She altered the pace and pressure to run opposite with what she was experiencing herself. She could feel herself going fuzzy in the head as they toyed with her, varying how fast or how much pressure she could take. At one point, Hunk changed it up and she thought she was going to kill him. The vibrator was switched up to the highest, consistent setting while Keith’s cock was practically hovering in her mouth, just the head pressed against her tongue. She whined a bit, trying to get him to slip up by tightening her grip on his cock, tracing her thumb along the weeping slit of his cock. His huffed and bucked once into her hand but left the setting where it was at, tightening his grip in her hair so she couldn’t try to swallow any further down on Keith’s cock. She cracked her eyes to look up at the two of them, and a low whistle came from Hunk. “Just look at those pleading, needy puppy dog eyes,” He purred out, shifting just slightly so that the camera could get a better shot of her. And then, devious fuck that the darling was from time to time, he reached down to palm her through the panties, shifting and pressing the toy up and over just slightly.

She probably would have been loud enough to disturb one of their neighbors if not for the flesh gag in her mouth.

“Fuck!” Keith hissed, grinding into her all the way once before pulling back completely. She took in a sharp breath of air, blinking frantically at the pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes. Hunk chuckled before tugging a bit at the base of the toy, clicking a button and turning it back down to its lowest setting.

“Do you think she’s earned it, Kestrel?” Hunk chimed, letting his hand slide from her hair to gently stroke her cheek.

Keith himself reached out as well, gently wiping at a few stray tears that had slipped past her eyes. She closed her eyes, losing herself a bit, feeling the coil in her lower belly wind up tighter and tighter. “Hmm. Not yet,” He said, tapping his fingers along her jawline. “I think she needs to do a little bit more for you in order to earn anything, Hawk.”

She opened her eyes just in time to see the remote switch hands. Hunk’s hand in her hair released while the other shifted the toy inside of her, pressing it all the way back into its previous position. She choked out a small whimper as the toy was cranked back up to its highest setting again. “P-Please!” She squeaked out, feeling no shame at rocking into the sensation.

And then, because he was an ass, Keith turned the whole thing off. “Oh, that’s certainly a cute little beg, but not yet. You’ve got to give Hawk some lovin’ first,” He teased as his hand slipped into her hair to replace Hunk’s. She swallowed down another small whine, frustrated by the angle they were playing at, but allowed him to tilt her head and opened her mouth eagerly, even going so far as to stick her tongue out.

“So lewd, Pidgeon,” Hunk whistled, pumping his own cock before shifting closer. Keith pressed her forward until the head of Hunk’s cock was gliding along her tongue. After his cock had been pushed all the way in once, he flashed her a wicked grin. He flicked the vibrator back on, but he put it on the middle setting, and then it was a more punishing pace as she was bobbed along Hunk’s cock.

She let out a shameless, loud moan at the feel of Hunk’s cock, thicker and just slightly more stout than Keith’s, twitching in her mouth.

This time around, she couldn’t resist the whines and moans spilling out from her, delighted at being given the full treatment. Again, her sounds were muffled, but she was a bit louder, which some part of her knew worked against her. They knew that she got louder the closer she got to climax and she never changed that; even for the camera. And when she started to get too loud as she was tugged back and forth along Hunk’s cock, the vibrator would get shut completely off and she be pulled almost completely off, laving at the head in her mouth with her tongue in hopes of coaxing them to do what she wanted.

“Oh, wow, look at the panties. They’re  _ dripping _ ,” Keith mused lightly as he pulled her completely off, releasing his grip on her hair completely. She licked at her lips, slowly opening her eyes and gazing over at the camera. Her lips were tingling and her throat hurt just a bit, but God were the sensations leaving her toes curling. Keith reached down with one hand to press along her panties, chuckling at the sharp gasp and grind down into him it earned him, before gliding it further to her thigh. He lifted his hand up and made a show of rubbing his fingers together, the movements fluid from her juices.

“Seems like she really wants it,” Hunk puffed out quietly, still trying to catch his breath from his turn in her mouth. He glanced over at the counter for how much they’d made in donations for the night. They’d pushed all the way up to $415. “How about this? If we can push up to… Let’s say… $500, we’ll put the real thing in her. Well, if we can make that goal, and if she can beg well enough.”

Pidge’s eyes widened a bit as she looked between the two of them. Judging by the amused looks they exchanged with one another and then her, though, they were being completely serious. “You… You two can’t be serious about teasing me  _ even more _ !” She protested.

“I told you that you’d need to earn it, remember?” Keith goaded.

She sent a pleading look over at Hunk next, but he only tilted his head at her. “Aw, that’s a cute expression. Now can you add some words to it, Pidgeon?” He cooed softly.

She felt her cheeks flush in slight embarrassment at the teasing, before letting out a small huff. “Please,” She grumbled softly, averting her gaze.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Keith mused, cupping one hand over his ear. Oh, she was going to get him back for this next week when he was the one in the center stage!

“Please let me cum,”

“Hmm… I think you can ask better than that, Pidgeon,”

“Hawk has a point. We’ve heard how raunchy you can get,” He pointed out, voice light with delight, before he flicked the switch and started the vibrator up again, once setting higher than the lowest.

“Ah! P-Please, I want to cum! I don’t want the toy! I want one of you! O-Or  _ both _ of you! Rail me into the mattress, make me  _ scream _ ,  _ fill me up _ ! Do whatever you want, just  _ let me get off _ !” Her voice was almost a squeal, but she didn’t care. Her body jolted and rocked with the toy, trying to get some kind of satisfaction, desperate after all the build-up to just let loose. Hunk and Keith both looked a bit startled by her words before exchanging looks.

“Where’s the donation counter at?” Keith asked as he turned the toy off, turning to press a quick peck to her forehead at the near-sob that bubbled out of her at the lack of contact.

The other glanced over his shoulder and smirked. “$509. Looks like the chat really wants us to let her have it,” He said before picking the lube up again.

“Alright then,” Keith agreed, leaning over to tug at the little bows on either side of her hips. When they came loose, he tugged the sheer fabric away and tossed them over his shoulder to worry about later, then reached down and carefully tugged the toy free. She whined and he tried to shush her with another kiss. “Now, we’ll give you what you want, get you nice and full. But you still don’t get to cum until the donation poll reaches $575; and if we get to $650, we’ll let everyone see how loaded up we leave you.”

“Please, I just… Please, Kestrel, Hawk…  _ Please _ ,” She pleaded shamelessly, eager at the prospect of what he was suggesting.

“So needy, Pidgeon,” He hummed softly, tilting her head up and offering her a chaste kiss. She pressed in to it eagerly, hungry and wanting. He gently cupped her chin with one hand and pulled her back a bit before looking over at Hunk. “You want to go first, Hawk?”

“You sure?” He asked.

Keith nodded. “You can get her a little more open than me,” He said.

With quick nods, they changed places, with Hunk coming to settle beside her on the bed. She threw herself into him eagerly, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him hot and hard and needy. He growled quietly into the kiss, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her closer in. She ground against his thigh in quick, frantic motions that drawled another growl from him, this one a bit more primal. “Come here, sweetheart,” He mumbled against her mouth, moving both hands to her hips and starting to line himself up.

Keith guided Rover over to watch, a shaky groan crawling from Pidge’s throat as the tip slid along her clit and down to gently rest at her entrance. “Go nice and slow, Hawk,” He advised, his own breath hitching a bit at the sight.

Hunk offered a curt nod before slowly lower her, groaning at the fluttering, tight walls encasing him. “Fuck, you’ve been wanting this so badly, haven’t you?” He grunted in her ear, taking his time to guide her down until she was stuffed to the root.

“Oh, God,  _ yes _ . Thank you, thank you!” She wheezed out, her whole body shaking. The coil in her belly was wound up tight again, on the verge of snapping free, but she knew better than to let go just yet. Not without the goals being met.

“She looks  _ so fucking good  _ taking you so well,” Keith huffed, crawling up on the bed from behind her. His hands crept up along her back, even the slightest of ministrations drawing shudders from her. He pressed a small kiss to her temple before leaning past her to kiss Hunk. It was messy and she could hear their teeth clink with how close they were to her. “You feel her up so nice, babe. How does she feel?”

“So fucking  _ tight _ . She’s so ready for it,” He huffed out before shifting and adjusting his grip on her. His hands crept lower to palm at her ass before squeezing and spreading a bit. With the way she was poised, he could see her entrance, filled with Hunk’s thick cock and still glistening from her own juices. “You gonna squeeze into her with me?” He prompted, slowly pulling out until only the head was still inside of her.

Pidge’s stomach whirled in excitement as she realized that the slow drag had a purpose. Keith glanced over his shoulder at the donation poll before smirking. “Mkay. You ready, Pidgeon?” He asked, carefully scooting up closer to press his own cock up alongside Hunk’s, settling one hand on her hip beside Hunk’s. She nodded frantically, trying to press back into him and take him in. He pressed upwards slowly, pushing the head into Pidge and pausing there. A low, long moan came out of her, her head slumping forward to press against Hunk’s shoulder.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? Do you want all of them?” Hunk breathed in her ear, making sure to keep his volume high enough to be caught by the cameras.

“Y-Yes,” She gasped quietly.

“Louder, Pidgeon,” Keith said, tangling one hand in her hair and tugging her head back.

“ _ Ah _ ! Yes, y-yes! I want you both inside me! I  _ need it _ ! Please fuck me  _ senseless _ !” She cried out.

“That’s our girl,” He huffed before he and Hunk guided her down the rest of the way until they were both pushed all the way into her. She wailed her delight, the stretch large and making her ache in the best way possible. She felt herself letting go, her back arching and head lolling back, not even feeling any sense of shame at how loud she was.

There would most likely be a noise complaint from one of their neighbor’s tomorrow morning. But fuck them, she felt _fucking_ _amazing_.

“Damn, that was fast. You sound so good,” Hunk choked out, his head tipping back as he watched her and tried to keep his own sense of control. But damn was it hard with Keith’s cock, hard and needy and twitching, pressed against his own around Pidge’s clenched walls.

“So fucking good,” Keith groaned in agreement, leaning over and resting his forehead between her shoulder blades. He peppered small kisses there, tracing shapes along the freckles on her back and following it to her shoulder. They all stayed put, the boys letting Pidge ride out the satisfaction of her orgasm before they started looking for their own.

With a lazy roll of her hips as the fuzzy sensation spread and settled into her bones, leaving her feeling deep contentment, the boys got to work. Pidge herself didn’t have much to offer other than pleased noises and choked praises, but that seemed to be enough as they pumped in and out of her simultaneously. For as tired as she felt, she couldn’t help but enjoy feeling so full, stretched to her very limits.

Not done with her quite yet, though, she felt a hand slide down along her stomach from behind, creeping slowly down towards where she was intertwined with the two of them. She let out a small shout as two fingers gently pinched at her swollen clit. One of Hunk’s hands moved form her hip to hold her chin, tilting her head up and pressing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. The way his dark eyes gleamed at her stoked the fire in her belly again, and it was pushed further at the feel of teeth grazing along her neck. “You’ve done such a good job… I think you’ve earned another one, Pidgeon. Right, Kestrel?”

He let out a gruff, mumbled, “Yeah” against her throat. It wasn’t loud enough to be heard, but it seemed the message was clear enough. Hunk chuckled before leaning forward and kissed her again, moving his hand back to her hip while his other hand slid beyond her to settle on Keith’s, pulling him just a bit closer. He titled back as well, allowing the two of them to plow into her at a different angle. She shuddered and keened louder, bucking as best as she could to chase the sensation. Keith shifted his fingers and started lightly flicking her clit in slow circles. She didn’t have enough energy left in her to scream, though her mouth still fell open as her second orgasm hit her.

That seemed to be enough to push them over the edge with her, Keith biting down hard on her shoulder while Hunk squeezed both her hip and Keith’s ass. She slumped against Hunk’s chest, pressing her face into his collarbone and letting out a little whine as they rocked into her and rode their orgasms out, feeling a little worn out as her second orgasm tapered off. Hunk pressed small kisses her the top of her head, muttering praises into her hair, while Keith settled one hand against the mattress beside Hunk’s head as he slumped against her back, not wanting to completely crush her.

Pidge shifted a bit, peppering small kisses along his collarbone. He chuckled and gently tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She pressed into his touch a bit before shifting one arm from around Hunk’s neck to reach back, stroking Keith’s cheek and offering him a sleepy but coy grin from her resting place. He chuckled and tilted his head to press a small kiss to her wrist, his free hand sliding up to lace with Hunk’s free one.

After taking a small second to collect themselves, they slowly moved. Keith pushed up himself up carefully, settling on his knees beside Pidge and Hunk. “We hit $674; let’s show everyone how full you are, Pidgeon,” Hunk mused as he carefully sat up, bringing her along with an arm wrapping around his waist.

“Ah, right,” She said softly, moving slowly at how worn out she felt. Keith reached over and helped her move, settling so that her back was pressed against Hunk’s chest and she could easily be left on full display. She only spread one leg, hooking it over Hunk’s knee to make things easier for her. The chime of the chat, tuned out throughout everything else, went ablaze as cum slowly trickled from her and on to the sheets.

“You took so much, Pidgeon,” Keith mused, leaning over to press a small kiss to her temple. SHe let out a small hum, closing her eyes and slumping back against the war, firm form behind her again.

“Poor little Pidgeon is feel really sleepy, so we’re gonna call it now,” Hunk announced, glancing over at Keith. He nodded and headed over to the computer to shut everything off. “Good night everyone. Thanks for tuning in, and we look forward to seeing you next week.” He said, plastering on his most charming grin and winking at the camera as Keith held a hand up and did a countdown with his fingers.

She was only faintly aware of the two shuffling around, whining in protest when Hunk carefully moved her to rest on the bed. He chuckled and pressed a small kiss to forehead, gently brushing her bangs out of her face. “I’m gonna start a bath for her. You got putting away the equipment?” Keith asked as he finished everything on the computer, taking Rover and shutting him down.

“Sure thing,” He agreed.

“You’re gonna join me in the tub, right?” She whined, cracking one eye to look at them. She put just a bit of a pout to her lips. It wasn’t hard, given her lips were still rather swollen. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s gonna be a tight fit. Our tub is bigger than most but it isn’t  _ that  _ big,” He pointed out.

“If the lady wants her cuddles, Keith, who are we to deny her?” Hunk tutted in a playfully chiding tone. Pidge preened and nodded, delighting in the affectionate chuckles the duo released.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge yawned and stretched as she made her way towards the coffee shop just two blocks away from Altea University, the college she and her partners attended. She still felt a little sore from the previous night’s festivities, but she couldn’t ditch out on her meeting to work on her group project. She, Allura, Romelle, and Ryan had already gotten an outline figured out for their humanities project. They were being entrusted to make some kind of presentation about their schools proud history, as it approached it’s centennial anniversary. They’d already determined that they wanted to focus on the maintained appearance of the school, in how it had adapted and upgrades over the years while maintaining the aesthetic of when it was originally founded.

Though, admittedly, she was about an hour early for the designated meet-up time with the whole group.

“Pidge, over here!” Allura called excitedly, flagging her over from their typical table in the far back of the shop. She smiled and waved back as she headed over. Settled in front of Allura, was a tall iced caramel macchiato and blueberry muffin settled in front of herself. Across from her, was a tall black coffee, a small handful of sugar packets and hazelnut creamers, and a chocolate chip muffin.

“You got my order for me?” Pidge asked with a small smile, shrugging the strap of her laptop case off her shoulder and hanging it along the back of her chair instead.

“Well, I figured you’d need a little pick me up,” Allura hummed, taking a slow sip of her own drink. “Especially considering the kind of night you had. It was a wonderful show last night.”

Any sense of embarrassment was gone when it came to chatting with Allura about Pidgeon’s Roost. Considering it was Allura who had helped them set up their account and get things figured out from her own experience in running a stream with her own boyfriends, Lotor and Lance, being bashful made next to no sense. “Thanks. You guys are doing your stream on Saturday still?” She asked as she picked up the sugar packets and tore them open.

“Mmhm. We picked up some new gear that I can’t wait to try out,” She hummed happily. She then picked up her muffin. “So, was Keith really in charge last night?”

“As far as he can be in charge. You know how he is; doesn’t really care what’s going on as long as he’s getting in on the lovin’,” She said with a shrug. She poured two of the hazelnut creamers into her cup, took a tentative sip after mixing, then picked up a third. “Besides, Hunk let him win.”

“Keith’s a lot like Lance in that regard,”

“Don’t ever tell him that! You’d kill him!” She laughed. She took another sip of her coffee and sighed in contentment. “Then again, I can never tell them that they only get to do what they want because I let them. I mean, I can’t hurt their pride like that. It’d just be cruel.”

“If that isn’t the truth, I don’t know what is,” Allura giggled, taking another small sip of her drink before pulling her book bag closer and starting to rummage through. “So, it sounds like Ryan was thinking we could do a video of some kind, since a digital format is one of the options we have to give the presentation.”

She hummed around a mouthful of muffin, shifting to peer at the assignment sheet the other woman had pulled out, falling back into proper student mode.


End file.
